pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Collision at Pal Park
Collision at Pal Park aired on 3/4/2018. It is the first episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn, and the first episode of the Finale Specials for Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. This is the first part of a three part crossover. Story Sebastian leads Ian, Piplup and Dawn to Sandgem Town, heading straight to Professor Rowan’s lab. Dawn: I do not see what was so important that Conway would up and leave me in Twinleaf Town! Ian: Leave us. Dawn: Oh, like you are upset about that. Sebastian: Professor Rowan had a situation on hand when I ran into him to go to the Twinleaf Festival. I had mentioned I was going to try and encounter you, and he was most insistent in coming along to talk with Conway. Before leaving, Conway requested that I make sure you follow after us. He knows that you aren’t a big fan of the details, Mr. Ian. Ian: How considerate. Dawn: (Scoffs) How do you operate without the details?! They arrive at Professor Rowan’s lab, Sebastian handing Ian Conway’s bag. Sebastian: There you go. I must be getting back to the Berlitz estate. Dawn: Uh, Sebastian? You aren’t going to, you know? Sebastian: (Chuckles) I will not inform your parents that you’re here, if that’s what you are asking, m’lady. But I do recommend that you contact them. Sebastian leaves, as Ian and Dawn enter the lab. Inside are Conway, Professor Rowan, Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto and Hugh. Wyatt looks tense, Rosa worried and Hugh pacing in an agitated manner. Ian: Hugh? What’s going on? Rosa: (blushing yet hurt) Hey, what about me?! Hugh: So this is who you were referring to when you said to wait? Conway: Of course. If anyone can get your Pokémon back, it’s Ian. Rowan: You have quite a bit of faith in this boy, don’t you? Conway: I do. Rowan: And you don’t want me to call upon Gary for help? Conway: We won’t need him. Rowan: Then I shall leave you to it. Good luck, children. I expect to hear a full report from you, Conway. Conway: Of course, sir. Professor Rowan walks off, leaving the six teenagers alone. Ian: Your Pokémon were stolen? Rosa: Yes. There was this girl named Kidd… Ian: (Not looking at her) I wasn’t talking to you. Wyatt: Dude, chill out. We’re all on the same side here. Ian: Understood. (Glares at Rosa) But as far as I’m concerned, this is karma for you. Rosa: (Humbly) I, I understand. I did have this coming to me. (Determined) But, I wouldn’t be here right now if I didn’t care for my Pokémon! I have been trying really hard to change, and this needs to be my chance! Hugh: (Losing patience) How long are you going to bicker amongst yourselves?! I need to save my Togepi! Ian and Conway meet eyes, as if piecing together some information. Ian: Togepi? What other Pokémon are you missing? Wyatt: They took a bunch from me! My Gible, Spiritomb, Lairon… Conway: Lairon? That doesn’t match up with those other rare ones. Rosa: (Snotty) Aren’t you wondering what Pokémon I’m missing? Dawn: Well, I am. You may tell me. Rosa: I’m missing my Shieldon, my Eevee, my Kabuto, my Phione… Ian: Phione? Who’s that Pokémon? Wyatt: Dude, you’ve never seen one? Let me pull it up. Wyatt pulls out her Pokédex, dialing it in. Pokédex: Phione, the Sea Drifter Pokémon. A Pokémon that lives in warm seas. It inflates the flotation sac on its head to drift and search for food. Ian & Conway: (Decisively) Lawrence. Hugh: Lawrence? Dawn: You don’t happen to mean Lawrence III, one of the richest men in the world?! Ian: And he uses that wealth to pay for Pokémon. He has a personal hunter that collects the rarest and strongest for him. Conway: We’ve had an encounter with him in the past. Ian: I’ve had quite a few. Conway: We destroyed his aerial base and got him arrested. He tried to steal our friend’s Togepi, and there was a Phione and Kabuto in that collection as well. Ian: This Kidd is most likely working for him, or someone else working for him. Hugh: They are hiding out at a place called Pal Park. Dawn: Pal Park? But, that’s been closed down for years now! Ian: Who owns it? Dawn: The Kodai Network, built by Grings Kodai. While not from a rich or old family, he is one of the richest businessmen in all of Sinnoh, rivaling my family in terms of net worth. Wyatt: Turns out some of that money is from illegal trafficking. Hugh: Does it really matter who’s behind all this? What matters is that we take him down! We need to move now! Ian: No. Tonight. Hugh: What?! Hugh gets right up in Ian’s face, grabbing him by the collar. Hugh: We need to get Togepi back now! Ian: Think. A man like this wouldn’t be shy on security. Hugh: (In realization) There was a Ninjask in the air. Watching over us. Ian: Which means that he’s either storing Togepi there, or he himself is there. Is it near the water? Hugh: Uh, close to a water way that leads out to sea. Ian: It’s a storage unit. They plan on transporting them to Lawrence by sea. Hugh: In that case there’s no time! We need to go now! Ian: (Contemplating) Agreed. We have to wait till nightfall to make our move though. Hugh: (Groans) Fine. End Scene It is nighttime as Ian, Piplup, Dawn, Conway, Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto and Hugh move through Route 221. They are approaching Pal Park, Ian leading the way. Rosa looks shy and embarrassed, watching Ian from behind. Wyatt moves to talk to her. Wyatt: You know, this awkward situation with Ian could be mitigated with a simple apology. Rosa: I stole his egg. Why would he ever forgive me? Wyatt: Well, it’ll be better than just not talking about it. We need him to be completely on our side, not just helping Hugh and me. Rosa: I don’t think he’ll be up for that. Conway: You’re right. Conway slows down to walk with them, them looking concerned. Conway: He won’t care for your words. He’ll prefer to see your actions. He’ll want to see the lengths that you are willing to go to save your Pokémon. Only then will you earn his respect, or forgiveness. Rosa: Pffh! Like that will ever happen. A Ninjask flutters silently above them, a camera attached to it. Grings Kodai watches on the monitor, with Kidd entering the room. Kidd looks at the monitor, gasping in surprise. Kidd: Those guys! Kodai: You know them? Kidd: I’ve stolen from three of them. The fourth appeared and stopped me once. Kodai: Interesting. Do they have any Pokémon worth stealing? Kidd: (Nervously) One of them has some more Pokémon on the list. The one boy has strong Pokémon. I don’t know about the others though. Kodai: Well, if they aren’t on our main client’s list, then we can sell them to other people on the black market. Get me Goone and the new guy. Kidd: (Reluctantly) Yes sir. The group makes it to the ruins of the Pal Park building, sneaking around the back into the large park area. The sound of buzzing appears, intensifying. Dawn: What is that sound? Ian: Buzzing. Scatter! The group takes off running, as hundreds of Ninjask swarm the area, obscuring the airspace. Ian points forward, Piplup firing a Bubble Beam to clear a path. Rosa: Ditto, we need your help as well! Transform and use Bubble Beam! Ditto Transforms into Piplup, firing a Bubble Beam as well. Two pathways clear through the Ninjask, one leading towards the forest and the other towards the abandoned building. Rosa: Guys, go! We’ll handle this! Wyatt: You will? Ian: We will? Conway and Wyatt take off towards the forest, while Dawn follows Hugh towards the Pal Park building. Ian and Rosa remain surrounded in the swarm of Ninjask, with Piplup and Ditto Piplup forming Whirlpool to protect them from an onslaught. Ian: So, what now? Rosa: (Nervously) Uh, well. I, didn’t really think that much further away. Ian: Of course you didn’t. In that case, keep up. Conway and Wyatt pant with exhaustion, looking back. Wyatt: Whew! That didn’t go as I thought it would! Conway: To be honest, that went about as well as I thought it would go. There was no way that we were going to sneak in with this large of a group. But now, we’re in three small groups so we can sneak around easier. Wyatt: Eh, surely you could’ve told us that in the first place. Conway: Heh. Ian wouldn’t have cared. Now, let us explore this forest. Perhaps some of your Pokémon are here. Wyatt: Heh. Sounds like a plan. One of Conway’s Pokéball’s opens, choosing Munchlax. Munchlax: Munch! Conway: Huh? Munchlax? Munchlax sniffs the air, as if caught in an enticing aroma. Munchlax runs off, as Conway and Wyatt chase after it. Conway: I wonder what it’s smelling. (Sniffs the air) It’s an interesting aroma. Wyatt: Yeah. (Sniffs the air) Pretty familiar. Wyatt’s face drops as he gasps in realization. Wyatt: That’s Carnivine’s Sweet Scent! It’s a trap! Carnivine is chained to the ground, halfheartedly releasing a Sweet Scent as it looks depressed. Munchlax arrives, rushing straight towards Carnivine. Voice: Leech Seed. Gourgeist comes out of the forest, spewing seeds along the ground. Munchlax runs into the growing roots, being trapped in them. Munchlax: (Crying out) Lax! Carnivine: (Upset) Car. Conway and Wyatt arrive, as Android comes out from around a tree. Wyatt: Android?! I thought Hugh was kidding when he said you were working for the bounty hunters! Android: (Grimly) Unfortunately, he was not. This is simply a business transaction. It does not exemplify my thoughts about you or any of the others. Wyatt: (Angry) You are part of stealing my Pokémon?! That’s low, even for an android like you! Crabominable, Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Crabominable. Crabominable: Crabom! Wyatt: Ice Hammer! Android: Trick-or-Treat to Shadow Ball. Crabominable’s arm is encased in an Ice Hammer, charging at Gourgeist. Gourgeist forms a jack-o'-lantern energy sphere, firing it. Crabominable is hit by it, but keeps charging forward. Gourgeist fires Shadow Ball, exploding on contact. Crabominable is blasted back defeated. Wyatt: One hit?! Android: Trick-or-Treat made your Pokémon part Ghost. That and your Pokémon’s pitiful Special Defense made it an easy target. Wyatt returns Crabominable, scowling. Wyatt: If you’ll just make us a Ghost anyway, then we’ll make it easy for you! Dusclops, Alola! Wyatt throws his Dusk Ball, choosing Dusclops. Dusclops: Dusk! Conway: (Eyes widening) Perfect. Wormadam, come on out! Conway opens his Pokéball, choosing Wormadam. Wormadam: Worm! Conway: Wyatt, give this to Dusclops then return it. Conway pulls out a purple cloth from his bag, handing it to Wyatt. Wyatt looks perplexed at it, but Android’s eyes widen. Android: Where did you locate that? Conway: (Tilts glasses) Just my tracking skills. Wyatt, hurry. It’s a Reaper Cloth. That’ll evolve Dusclops. I’ll cover you. Wyatt: For real?! Awesome! Android: I cannot allow that to happen. Shadow Ball. Conway: Protect to Hidden Power! Gourgeist fires Shadow Ball, as Wormadam forms a blue barrier for Protect. Wormadam then forms sky blue energy balls, firing Hidden Power at Gourgeist. Gourgeist is hit, injured and knocked back. Wyatt gives the Reaper Cloth to Dusclops, returning it. He then opens the Pokéball back up, Dusclops still holding the Cloth. Dusclops: Dusclops! Dusclops glows pink, morphing and evolving into Dusknoir. Dusknoir: Dusknoir! Wyatt: Alola, Dusknoir! Now, hit it with Shadow Punch! Dusknoir cocks its fist back with indigo energy, swinging an energy fist forward. Gourgeist counters it with Shadow Ball. Wyatt: No holding back! Will-o-Wisp! Android: Dodge and use Seed Bomb. Dusknoir holds a blue fireball, throwing it at Gourgeist. Gourgeist forms a green energy seed, firing it to cancel out the Will-o-Wisp. Dusknoir charges forward with Fire Punch. Android: Leech Seed. Gourgeist fires Leech Seed, the roots trapping Dusknoir. Wyatt: Heh. You can’t hold us down like that! Dusknoir, Shadow Sneak! Dusknoir breaks into a shadow, traveling along the ground. It shoots out of the ground, uppercutting Gourgeist and knocking it back. Conway and Wormadam have circled around hidden by the trees and bushes. Conway: Excellent. While those two are battling, we can focus on freeing our Pokémon. Wormadam, break the roots and chains with Rock Blast, then bring them over with Confusion. Wormadam: Worm. Wormadam’s ears glow brownish grey, swinging them and firing small boulders. They hit the Leech Seed roots and the chains, damaging the roots a bit but doing nothing to the chains. Munchlax starts eating at the roots to help out as Android notices the commotion. Android: I would request you not to interfere. I require your Pokémon to initiate in trades. Wyatt: That’s why you are doing this?! So you can trade with Kodai?! Android: I would prefer not to use yours, but you are the first to appear. I desire to re-obtain the Milotic that was taken from me, and quite possibly the Ursaring I traded. After that, I plan to break my contract with him. Wyatt: (Puzzled) Is that it? Then you should team up with us! We plan on taking back our stolen Pokémon! Free all the Pokémon! Android: You? Free all the Pokémon? Their technology is top of the line. What’s more, his head of security is incredibly powerful. Not considering Kidd Summers. Your possibility of success is 0.07%. Conway: What if I were to mention that Ian of the Desert was on our side? Android looks down and rubs his chin, calculating. Android: Ian of the Desert. A no name that suddenly appeared in the Kanto region, and has remained a popular figure in the public eye since. Having made Top 16, 8 and 4 in regional leagues, conquered the Battle Frontier and stopped evil organizations including a time he controlled Legendary Dragons. If he is in fact here, the chances of success have risen to 17.4% Wyatt: (Deadpan) Seriously? You make him sound so big and that’s all the help he adds? Android: That is a significant increase in probability. Conway: (Slyly) How much better are our chances with you on our side? Android: (Considering) The chance of success would rise to 20%. Wyatt: Whoa, whoa! Are you saying that I’m not even a full percentage yet you’re almost three?! Android: Impressive. You can comprehend simple algebra. Conway: So what do you say? Care to help us out? A one out of five chance with your help. It’ll be good training. Android: Training is irrelevant. However, I do desire my Pokémon back. And my chances of defeating Ian when he’s on a mission like this are only 6.3%, much lower than your chances of success. Very well. You have my support. Wyatt: (Accepting) Fine. Sweet. Now free my Carnivine, will ya? Android: Certainly. Android pulls out a key, unlocking the chains on Carnivine. Carnivine cheerfully Levitates over and nibbles on Wyatt’s head. Wyatt laughs as it does. Wyatt: (Laughing) Hey Carnivine! Quit it! Conway: Now, can you sneak us into the base? Android: Certainly. I memorized the layout of the interior within a matter of minutes. Wyatt: Of course you did. Main Events * Ian, Dawn and Conway team up with Wyatt, Rosa and Hugh to rescue the stolen Pokémon. * The group officially confirms that Grings Kodai is working for Lawrence III, and that the stolen Pokémon are for his collection. * Wyatt's Dusclops evolves into Dusknoir, thanks to Conway's Reaper Cloth. * Android joins the group in rescuing the stolen Pokémon. Characters * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Sebastian * Professor Rowan Villains * Kodai Network ** Grings Kodai ** Kidd Summers ** Android (joins heroes) Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Wormadam (Conway's) * Crabominable (Wyatt's) * Dusclops (Wyatt's, evolves) * Dusknoir (Wyatt's, newly evolved) * Carnivine (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Gourgeist (Android's) * Ninjask (hundreds, Goone's) Trivia * This begins the series finale of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. * The Pokémon belonging to trainers in PT:W were specifically designed based off Pokémon that were lost from Lawrence's Collection in The Collector. Without that crossover special, this series would not exist. * This episode marks the first time that Rosa's Ditto uses an attack while Transformed into another Pokémon. It is not the first time it has battled while Transformed, however. * Android reveals some emotion for the first time, as he desires to reclaim his Milotic and Ursaring. * Conway obtaining the Reaper Cloth in Vs. Lairon set up for Dusclops evolving in this episode. * Wyatt's Dusknoir is the first of Wyatt's Pokémon to evolve twice. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Kodai Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc